1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toys and games, and more particularly to a game device requiring coordination and dexterity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games that challenge the concentration and coordination have been popular from time immemorial. Balancing games, such as jackstraws, involve a test of concentration under tension, and reward the player whose skill prevails while challenging the player to more difficult feats. The well known egg and spoon race wherein one player must pass an egg from his spoon to a spoon held by a teamate, adds the element of cooperation to the test of individual concentration and coordination. There is always a popular demand for simple and inexpensive, yet challenging, game devices. To avoid boredom while training coordination, games are frequently used in modern physical therapy and rehabilitative programs.